Alec's Christmas Carol
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Alec doesn't believe in celebrating useless mundane holidays like Christmas. Especially when the Circle is out drugging demons. And he lets his position known, even when Magnus is hurt on Christmas Eve. So Asmodeus decides to teach Alec a lesson about Christmas. A lesson that takes Alec on a trip down memory lane with the spirits of Christmas past, present and future.
1. Merry Christmas

_**You know what would be a great gift? Having Shadowhunters saved and earning a pleasing on the knees apology from Freeform. Oh, fuck Freeform. Happy Holidays to all and #SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec grew up in the Institute. He grew up a shadowhunter. He grew up training since he was young, learning the hundreds of runes that he would soon draw onto his skin, training with favorite bow and arrows, hunting demons through the streets of New York and working hard to try and earn the position of the Institute head. Alec grew up away from the mundane world. He didn't know anything about them nor did he want to learn. He was perfectly contempt with his life inside of the Institute and he knew that he would live and die inside of it. Because it was his legacy as a shadowhunter.

But all of that changed when he met Clary Fray a whole two years ago.

Clary hurled into his life almost like a wrecking ball. All clad with her bright hair, she came into the Institute begging him, Izzy and Jace for help. And then things went up. After that, he met Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. And he fell deeply in love with him. Alec's life changed as he started to hold Magnus' hand, train with him, lay with him in bed with their legs wrapped together. Alec fell in love with Magnus and he started to slowly open up to the mundane world. Magnus showed him sweet little coffee shops, amazing restaurants and the greatest views in amazing hotels.

Alec started to open up to the world of mundanes, but he didn't fully commit. Because he was still a shadowhunter. He still worked hard to keep his Institute strong and protected, he worked hard to keep his family safe, he worked hard to keep New York safe from any kind of demon. Alec had always been apart of the shadow world. He was always in it, no matter what was happening. While shopping with Izzy, his thoughts were on if demons were around. While laying in bed with Magnus, his thoughts were on if he was safe. While training with Clary, his thoughts were on whether or not she messed something up and there was a demon on the loose. No matter if Alec was forced into the mundane culture, his thoughts would always be on whether or not the shadow world has something to do with this. Alec couldn't help himself no matter what. But especially now. In the middle of winter, something had happened with The Circle. A new leader had emerged after Valentine's and Jonathan's death and started to attack shadowhunters while on missions. Especially in New York City. And with Alec being the head of the New York Institute, he had wrapped his head into this. He had to stopped these attacks. Most of his best shadowhunters were injured terribly from these Circle members for their drugged up warlocks and demons.

Alec put these attacks on his back. He had to take care of it first. And for hours and hours on end, Alec worked and worked and worked. He was either behind a desk on his tablet, in front of a punching bag training or out in the field killing said drugged demons and rescuing the warlocks. Alec lost himself back into the shadow world again, forgetting that the mundane world even existed and some of the things in that world existed. He forgot that his boyfriend lived in a beautiful loft in the mundane Brooklyn and this his boyfriend was always planning dates there. He missed date nights with Magnus. Movie nights with Izzy, Jace and Max. Training sessions with Clary. Alec missed a lot. But he barely seemed to notice that. He was to busy working his ass of to try and stop the Circle attacks. Alec was back in the Institute, working hard to try and stop the attacks. He was ultimately forced to go home by Izzy, hearing her screaming and yelling that he needed sleep and rest and to see Magnus. Alec was walking home in the bitter cold, that he didn't even notice the bright green and white lights surrounding almost every store. He didn't notice the holly and the mistletoe hanging from each store. He didn't see the signs that had sales for the holiday season. Alec didn't notice that it was Christmas.

Now Alec knew what Christmas was. He had gone on missions inside clubs were there was a holiday party going on. He'd gone on missions at Christmas tree stores. Alec knew what Christmas was. But his mind was on the Circle attacks happening. How could he stop them? What could he do to capture these Circle members and force them to tell him what the hell is happening? Alec walked up the steps of Magnus' loft, rubbing his hands together to try and warm himself up. He made it to Magnus' floor and he walked over to the apartment door. He was confused to see a bunch of silver holographic wrapping paper covering the door with a huge red bow in the corner of the door. Alec raised his eyebrow at this. Had Magnus been redecorating again? Alec lightly knocked on the door and it magically open up. Alec slowly trickled inside of the room, seeing that the entire room was decorated the same way. There was silver and red holographic ornaments hanging from the ceiling and bouquets of white lilies and holly on each of Magnus' cabinets. Alec raised his eyebrow. Was it his birthday? No his birthday was in September. Izzy had thrown him a party at The Hunter's Moon. Alec walked around the loft, seeing that it was decorated the same way. There was a tree in the corner of the room, covering the silver tinsel and beautiful red ornaments. There was a star twirling around in the top of the tree. Alec pulled off his thick coat that Magnus had gotten him as a gift. "Magnus? Are you here?" Alec called out.

Magnus came out from behind the hall, a bunch of boxes covering the beautiful face that Alec had fallen in love with. Magnus walked over and placed the boxes down before smiling at his boyfriend. "Good evening Alexander." Magnus said, pressing a kiss against his lips. Alec smiled, he hadn't seen him in a bit after he had worked his ass off at the Institute.

"What's all of this?" Alec asked. "Am I missing some kind of anniversary?"

"Oh Alexander, you are amusing." Magnus said with a chuckle, using his magic to move some of the snowflakes onto the ceiling with wire. Alec raised his eyebrow confused.

"Okay. Now I know I missed an anniversary. Which one is it? Our first date? First kiss? First time having sex?"

"Oh Alec, you are serious." Magnus said, putting down one of the glass crystal snowflakes. "Alexander, don't you know what time it is? It's Christmas."

"Christmas?" Alec said, before his eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

"That's fine baby, I know that you aren't versed enough in the ways of the mundane. But I thought Izzy would have told you." Magnus said, taking his hand. "How was work?"

"It's was fine. Not over unfortunately." Alec said honestly. "I still have to do research on the drug that the Circle has been using on demons and warlocks. I think that it will take time so I'll be a bit busy tonight."

"Are you serious?" Magnus asked. "I thought that you being home would mean to you and I could could… you know." Magnus trailed his fingers against the crotch of Alec's jeans. Alec pushed him off.

"I'm sorry. This is a bit more important." Alec said, walking over and picking up his coat to hang it on the coat rack. Magnus exhaled through his nose and turned around, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Do you have any idea what day it is Alec?" he asked. Alec looked at him a bit annoyed, not knowing or caring if this was important right now. Magnus crossed his arms. "It's December 23rd."

"And?" Alec asked.

"That means that it's two days until Christmas Alec. And I haven't seen you in such a long time. And I thought that this Christmas would be special." he said. "I thought that Izzy told you that I would be hosting a dinner here. A Christmas dinner. With you and me and your family."

"I'm not telling you not to throw one, I know how much you love to throw a party. But there are important things than Christmas." Alec said, turning around and picking up one of the books he had on demons and the drugs that can affect them. "There are more important things then some mundane holiday."

Magnus stamped his foot at that. "More important things than me and your own family?! When was the last time that you saw me? Or even called to check in?"

"It's only been a few weeks." Alec retorted.

"It's been a month Alec! A whole month! And I thought that Christmas would be the perfect time for you and me to get back into the swing of things. Don't you see how much I missed you." Magnus said, walking over to Alec. "I wanted this Christmas to be about us. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Christmas… has always been about being with your family and friends, and all the people that love you. That's what I wanted this year for us."

Magnus moved his hand to try and cup Alec's cheek, but he moved away. "Magnus, I have an Institute to run. I can't."

"You're the head. You can take days off whenever you want."

"I still have to follow the rules Magnus. Stop making this so difficult, I'm telling you that I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can not answer that the way you want me to. You know where my duty lies."

"So there it is." Magnus said with a fake wide smile. "You just answer your own question. You won't because your Institute is more important."

"It is." Alec yelled back. "I won't celebrate this stupid mundane holiday when there is other more important things to do. Like save the shadow world. Now if you'll excuse me… I have work to do."

Magnus nodded. Alec didn't notice the tears in his eyes or the anger and pain he felt in his heart. "Fine." he said. "If you are going to sleep here then you're welcome to the couch."

Magnus snapped a coat on his body and started to storm to the front door. "Where are you going?" Alec called back.

"To get more wrapping paper for the gifts I got." he yelled back, slamming the door with his magic. Alec rolled his eyes and leaned down onto the couch. Why was Magnus making this so difficult? It was some stupid mundane holiday. Why would he care do much about it? Alec opened the book and looked through it. Christmas wasn't important right now. Stopping these attacks was. Alec read through the pages, hoping to find the drug that was the similar color of the one used on warlocks.

* * *

Magnus wasn't sure what was going on with his boyfriend recently. Firstly, he spent a whole month away from him and his family. Working his dick off for literally no reason at all. And then he comes back once to only yell at him and work again. Magnus just wanted the Alec Lightwood that broke the rules every once in a while. Magnus just wanted his Alexander back. Magnus sighed loudly, walking out of the store with two reusable bags filled with Christmas goodies. He thought that this Christmas would be different. He thought that he and Alexander could actually have a real Christmas. They're first one had gone shitty when Simon and Alec had gotten kidnapped by vampires and a whole accord trial had taken place, taking the holiday away from them. Magnus just want to make everything perfect for his precious boyfriend.

Magnus turned the corner to make it towards the train that would lead him straight to his loft when he saw a poor old man on the street, shivering in the cold in a thin jean jacket. His lips were almost blue. Magnus sighed. Remembering his time on the streets before his father, lack of a better term, rescued him. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a thicker coat appear in his bag. The warlock pulled it out and threw it over the poor man's shoulders.

He looked up at Magnus with a sincere smile. His eyes were lit up and it made Magnus grin. "Thank you… thank you sir. Thank you, thank you. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Magnus said, going into his bag and summoning a thermos filled with hot cocoa. He passed it to the man. "Here. This should warm you up."

"Thank you… you didn't have to do this for me." the man coughed.

"Consider it a Christmas gift. Everyone deserves on after all." Magnus replied with a grin. He stood up to leave, but the man caught his attention with a clap of his hands.

"I have a gift for you too…" he said, moving over and grabbing Magnus' ankle. Magnus thought that at first he was going to pull himself up to hug him, but a burning sensation filled his leg. And raised and all of a sudden, the pain felt like his entire leg was on fire. Magnus screamed and fell down to the ground. The man removed his hand from Magnus ankle and curled around. The man twisted into a demon and he screamed out. But not from anger at Magnus, but in pain. It must have been one of the drugged demons that Alec was talking about. Magnus noticed how his eyes were a glassy black instead of the golden red. The demon looked out at Magnus. "It's okay." Magnus whispered the to creature. "Go. Run back home before they kill you themselves."

The demon turned around and ran away, leaving Magnus gasping in pain. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't move his left leg at all. Thank God for mundanes. Two of them who were walking out on a Christmas date saw Magnus on the floor.

"Oh god." one of them called, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright mate?"

Magnus moved to sit up and assure that he was okay, but he groaned loudly from the pain. More mundanes noticed the cries and the commotion and moved over to see what happened. The man that noticed Magnus before moved forward and pulled up Magnus' pants. His left leg up to his knee was charred terribly. Burned almost to a crisp. Blood dripped from some of the reddened skin. The witnessing mundanes gasped at the sight and Magnus just let out another yell of pain.

"Call 911." the girl with the other mundane called, moving over and cupping Magnus' neck to try and calm him. "Relax."

"No. No, I'm fine." Magnus cried in pain, before pushing his head back.

"Just breathe sir." another mundane woman said, phone pressed against her ear. "Everything will be fine."

Magnus groaned out in pain. Merry fucking Christmas.


	2. Humbug!

The only thing that usually woke Alec up in the mornings was Magnus' cuddles, Magnus' kisses to his chest, Magnus' groans from the pains the sex gave or his phone alarm. And as much as Alec wanted the other two options to be the reason that he was waking up it wasn't. It was his phone. Alec slowly opened his eyes, they were still a bit stuck together from such a deep sleep. He sat up from the couch, back and arm stiff, and searched for his phone. He crawled over to where it lay, underneath the fallen books and shut off the loud alarm. Alec rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still in Magnus' room. And it was still decorated to the fullest extent of the holidays. Alec stood up and stretched. There was a small guilty feeling in the back of Alec's neck after what happened last night. He hadn't meant to yell. He didn't want to be fighting with Magnus. He loved him.

Alec walked over towards the bedroom they shared and he knocked on the closed door. "Magnus?" he called softly. No answer. Alec opened the door to see that the bed was completely neat. Free from wrinkles or moved pillows. Which meant that Magnus had left already. Alec nodded. He'll make it up to him someday. Alec quickly changed from his clothes to a different blazer and shirt and walked out the door. His speed rune was activated as soon as he stepped out in the freezing cold. He did not want to walk around in this cold. He'd rather run and not be frozen halfway along the line. He ran through the streets, passing through a bunch of mundanes who just believed that he was a gust of wind. He walked up the steps of the Institute and walked through the halls.

There were few shadowhunters there, which meant that he was extremely early. Good. Alec walked over towards his office, before seeing a very familiar redhead with a very familiar blonde. With some very familiar moaning coming from behind the computer. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over towards them. Clary was seated against one of the desk with her legs wrapped along Jace's bare back. Alec let out a cough, earning the two's attention. Bright red lipstick was smeared against Jace's lips and face as he turned around and Clary was pulling up the straps of her thin dress. "Alec… what are doing here so… so early?" Jace asked, catching his breath while trying to look for his shirt without breaking eye contact with his parabatai.

"I have work to do on these drugged up demons." Alec told him, before looking over at Clary. "What's with the silk?"

Clary jumped off the desk and smoothed out her dress, rubbing the white fur at the bottom. "It's Christmas Eve. I thought that Jace would like an… an early gift."

Alec rolled his eyes. "There's more important things then you two's roleplaying. There are warlocks high on Valentine's injections and we need to find them. So whatever… this is, please do it when you're off the clock."

"I am off the clock." Jace told him, pulling his long sleeve tee through his head.

"What are you talking about? I asked you specifically to stay on for tonight."

"Alec, it's Christmas Eve. I was going to spend the day with Clary."

Alec turned over at her and crossed his arms. "I'm guessing that you're behind this?"

"Alec, look. Jace just wanted to spend time with me for the holiday. This will be pretty nice to do now that we know for sure that we aren't siblings." Clary said. "You and Magnus could join us if you want. And Izzy will be coming with Simon and-"

"You got Izzy on this too?" Alec asked annoyed. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jace, we have a job to do."

"This is just two days off Alec. Join us." Jace said. "It'll be fun."

"Need I remind you Jace that I have an Institute to run and you both have a duty to protect as shadowhunters. This dumb mundane holiday can wait until we find the Circle!"

"Alec, you need to calm down." Jace said, holding his hand out to him. Alec could not take him even a tiny bit seriously with his mouth covered in red lipstick and the fact that he was excited for this mundane holiday.

"There will always be a war to fight and something attacking the city. Taking time for ourselves is important." Clary explained. "Come on. Just a few hours at most."

"A few hours could end up getting hundreds of mundanes, downworlders and shadowhunters killed!" Alec yelled at her, making Jace move his hand to protect her. Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you two are going to go prance around and celebrate this dumb holiday, go on ahead. I don't care. But when you come back you sure as hell will be reprimanded!"

Alec turned on his heel and stomped up to his office. Izzy came walking around the corner just as started to leave. She smiled and moved to touch her brother's arm. "Merry Christmas Al-"

Alec yanked his hand away and stomped away, muttering loudly: "Bah humbug!"

Izzy and Clary both jumped when he slammed his office door. Izzy walked over to them. "What happened?"

"He's upset about something. I'm guessing that it's Christmas time." Jace said.

"But Alec's never had a problem with Christmas before." Izzy said. "Why is so mad about it now?"

"Who knows?" Clary said, wiping her lips and smiling at Jace. "You're whole face is cherry red."

"Damn. I'll be right back and then we can go out to get some gifts for Magnus' din-" Jace's sentence was interrupted when his phone vibrates loudly through his pants. Jace went inside the pocket and checked the caller ID. "Speak of the warlock. It's him. Give me a second girls."

Jace pressed the answer button and turned around. Clary and Izzy both looked at one another. "Why is Alec being such a scrooge?"

"I'm sorry such a what?" Izzy asked.

"A scrooge. You know? Like the book. A Christmas Carol?" Clary asked. Izzy just gave her confused stare. Clary smiled at her. "It's basically this really old story of a guy who hates Christmas, but ends up being visited by three spirits that show him the true meaning of the holiday."

"It's sounds a bit familiar now. It sounds like Alec." Izzy said, making Clary chuckle. "But maybe you should as Jace. You know him and his old book club." Clary laughed again. The two turned over to Jace to explain the joke, but he looked completely engulfed in the conversation.

"What do you mean? Who attacked him?" Jace called out.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary asked.

Jace held up his hand. "Just open a portal to the Institute. The ops center…. Yes! I'll get him, I promise." Jace hung up the phone and walked over to the center of the ops center, Clary and Izzy behind him.

"Jace, is everything okay?" Izzy asked.

"Hold on." Jace told her, before a purple portal opened inside the room. A figure and slowly pushed out and caught into Jace's arms. Izzy and Clary both ran over as soon as the portal was closed. They knelt down as Jace went on his knees to shift the weight. It was Magnus, his eyes were closed a bit from pain.

"Magnus, oh by the angel." Izzy cried. "What happened?"

"I was attacked last night. By a shapeshifting demon. He grabbed by ankle and- ah!" Magnus cried.

"Easy there." Clary said to him, she moved over to his leg and pulled up the pant to see the charred skin. "Oh my God."

"Shit." Jace called out. "What kind of demon was it, do remember what it looked like?"

"Let's get to a bed first, ask questions later." Izzy said, standing as Jace pulled Magnus over his back into a piggy back carry. They slowly walked from the ops center to the bedroom hall. "Here. Use my bed, it's the softest." Izzy said, opening the door.

Jace carefully let Magnus inside and laid him down softly on the mattress and comforter. Magnus moaned a bit from the pain. Clary moved forward and ran her hand through his hair.

"Hang in there. I'll go to the infirmary and get some painkillers." Jace said, standing up. He looked over and saw Clary's stare. "Clary what is it?"

"I remember these burns. Jonathan had them. They were just like these when he told me that Lilith burned him." Clary said. "That was hell fire."

"Are you saying that that demon must have been from Edom?" Izzy asked.

"It must have been. But Jonathan's burns were all over all at once. Magnus' burn… it's… it's spreading look!" Clary yelled, pointing out his finger to the burned leg. Izzy and Jace looked over and saw the dark burn slowly start to snake it's away up to the round of Magnus' knee. Magnus screamed in pain. Jace moved over and grabbed Izzy's circular pillow and shoved it into Magnus' mouth. Magnus nodded and gave Jace a thumbs up as a thank you, before screaming again.

"There has to be something to slow down the spreading and stop the pain." Jace said. "We um… we have um… some medicine. Some medicine from demons from Edom. I'll get some!"

There was a loud pound at the door as Jace started to leave. "What the hell is going on in there?!" yelled out none other than Alec. Jace smiled as he moved to the door.

"Alec, thank the angel that you're here." Jace cried, grabbing his parabatai's wrist. "Come you need to see this. Magnus was attacked last night. By a demon."

"The same demons that have been drugged by the the Circle? See, I told you that it was important that you focus on this instead of the dumb mundane holiday!" Alec said.

"Are you seriously doing this right now Alec?" Izzy cried. "We get it. You were right about the demons! But right now Magnus is hurt! We need to help him."

Alec looked out inside of the room and saw his boyfriend curling up in tears. His eyes looked down at the burn and trailed up at it. It was disgusting and dangerous. Magnus could die. But Alec just looked back over at Jace. "He'll be fine. Magnus has rebounded from things worse in over four hundred years."

"Are you fucking kidding me Alec?!" Jace cried. "This is Magnus! Your Magnus! And we don't know what's going on! And it's Christmas. A time for family Alec! For fuck's sake, where's your Christmas spirit?!"

"I have no Christmas spirit because I'm not a immature mundane. And what is going on is that I'm going to stop these damned attacks from happening. Magnus will be fine, I know him. I lot better than you do as a matter of fact. Now I have demons to hunt!" Alec said, throwing his arms up angrily in the air. "Humbug for angel's sake."

"Alec-" Izzy called out but her brother just left the room. She looked down at Magnus, rubbing soothing circles against his palm.

"I'm so sorry Magnus." Clary whispered. "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"It's… it's okay biscuit. I'll be okay." Magnus whispered, pulling the pillow out from his mouth. "This is just Alec. He gets like this when push comes to shove."

"But that doesn't give him the right to be an asshole." Izzy said. "You know what, I'm going to go knock some sense into him. Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"No Isabelle." Magnus said, leaning up a tad to grab her wrist. He gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

Jace shook his head and nodded. He was so angry with his parabatai and he hoped that he felt the anger through their rune. "Stay with Magnus, I'm going to go get the medicine and see if there's anything that we can do to help him." he said, walking out of the room. Izzy and Clary moved over and sat down on the sides of the bed where Magnus' head lay and the rubbed his hair and shoulder calmly. After a couple of minutes, Jace came back with a few bottles, jars and bandages. Jace knelt down at the edge of the bed and opened one of the jars.

"I found this. Catarina and you brought it over a month ago." Jace said. "This should soothe the burns a little. You gave this to me when I got a little cut from a edomite."

Jace rubbed the cream onto Magnus' leg. It ran a cooling sensation against Magnus burn, he rested his head back against the pillows. "How long will this last?" Clary asked.

"A few hours at most." Jace said, unfurling the thick bandage and applying the cream to it before wrapping it around the base of the burn. Jace grabbed a bottle poured out two of the gel pills. "Here. Take these."

Jace put the pills in Magnus' mouth. Magnus swallowed the pills and leaned closer to the two shadowhunter girls. He snuggled into Clary's lap as Izzy held his hand. "Are those pills supposed to knock him out?" Clary asked.

"Yeah and it's supposed to cool down the pain and slow down the burns. I'm not sure how long it will last but hopefully enough to calm him down." Jace said, getting up and sitting down against the end of the bed. He rubbed Magnus' clear and unburned leg. "At least we're here for him."

"Hopefully we can still make this a happy Christmas." Clary said, rubbing off some sweat from his forehead. Jace and Izzy both gave a weak smile and nodded, looking down at the injured warlock.

* * *

Edom has no time zone or timeline. It's just dark all the time, hot as fuck and humid. The realm of hell doesn't really change at all. The only exciting part if when it rains, but it's usually always acid rain. The prince of that realm was usually always identical to his kingdom. Dark, brooding and angry at those banished and instituting fair and unfair punishments towards them. But it was usually the time of December that changed everything for the prince of hell. He knew when the month was when his demons would return to him with snow melting from their faces and their wings. December was usually a happy time for Asmodeus. He would most often be inflicting not so harsher punishments or letting some of the prisoners go off to a different realm for "good behavior". Even a prince of hell had the Christmas spirit inside of him. Asmodeus would turn around inside of his throne room, humming along Christmas songs that he had enjoyed over the period of his long life. Asmodeus spun around, looking out at the throne room. He snapped his fingers and allowed a few huge presents to appear on his throne, wrapped in beautiful red velvet with a real golden bow on the side. Maybe he would actually go out of Edom to visit his only living son. After all, it was Christmas and Christmas was a time to spend with your family. Maybe Asmodeus would actually apologize for everything that he had done to his child. Make things right with him. After all, Christmas was Magnus' favorite holiday. Maybe reuniting with his father and making everything right with their family would be a great Christmas present.

Along with these other presents. Which were some jewelry, eye kohls, shoes and a crown. Because Magnus technically was a prince. Asmodeus turned over to try and think of more presents for his beautiful son when there was a loud slam that meant his front door was opened. Asmodeus stood up and held up his hand that was now burning with bright red magic. "Who dares enter the realm of Asmodeus unannounced?!" he called out, before he heard the loud heavy breathing of one of his demons. Asmodeus put his fists down and walked over towards the demon. It crawled inside, wings pulled back into it's back. Asmodeus cupped it's face and rubbed it's huge snout. He looked deep at his eyes and saw that it's eyes were dark and glassy instead of it's normal golden red. "You've been drugged now haven't you? Hold on."

Asmodeus ran his fingers over the demon's neck and felt the hole where a syringe had impaled. His magic pulled out the dark injection and he alonged it to float in a bubble in the air. The demon's eyes returned to normal and he squealed up at the prince of hell like a puppy. "What has happened dearest?" Asmodeus asked. "What's wrong?"

The demon barked a bit and Asmodeus understood that completely. Asmodeus squinted his eyebrows and walked over to a mirror that he had. He ran his magic over it and the glass showed Izzy's bedroom in the Institute. It was night time, as Asmodeus could tell from the dark blue sky and the fact that the three shadowhunters in the room were fast asleep. He waved his hand and the image zoomed on the bed, where Magnus was lying asleep. At first he thought that he was peacefully asleep with friends, but as he looked close he saw his face scrunched up with suffering and pain. Asmodeus growled and slammed his fist against the mirror, shattering the shards all over. His son had been hurt. His only living child had been hurt. Burned by Edom's fires. The fire would consume him. Burn him. Kill him since he was half demon and the angel blood couldn't counter act it's pain. Asmodeus turned over to the demon that was looking at him with sadness in his eyes. Asmodeus walked over to it and rubbed it's snout. "It's not your fault. You were drugged." he said calmly. "Dammit! He'll die! Where is his lover? I know that he has one!"

Asmodeus put the mirror back together with the snap of his fingers and the mirror re emerged onto it's glass mantle. He waved his hand again and the mirror showed the office of the Institute. Where Alec sat with his face into about three books at once. Asmodeus raised his eyebrow.

"Christmas…" Alec scoffed. "Like that's important. I told them what would happen. They didn't listen. Humbug. Christmas is a sham for those mundanes."

Asmodeus nodded then. Now he understood. "Seems like my son has a scrooge for a spouse." he said to the huge demon who was curling around his legs like a happy kitten. "No matter. These nephilim always have something up their Christmas stocking. Hmm… maybe this is a good thing. A very good thing indeed. We can turn this around now can't we."

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and one of the books fell from Alec's stack. Alec cursed through the mirror and moved to grab it. While he did Asmodeus waved his hand again and Alec's mug filled with black coffee turned a shade darker. The demon let out a low little growl of confusion, which didn't get unnoticed by the prince of hell. "Now, now, it won't kill him." he said to the demon. "Just let him understand the true meaning of this holiday. Now come on, get smaller."

The demon curled in on itself and slowly transformed into a small little puppy. The demon puppy barked adorably and wagged its tail at it's master. Asmodeus smiled and picked him up and held him in his arms. "There you are. I think that I like you better this way." he said, waving his hand and adding a bright green bow onto his collar. The two looked over at the mirror and saw Alec lean forward to the coffee cup. He took a sip and recoiled at the taste.

"Maybe I added too much sugar." Alec said to himself, pouring the liquid into the fireplace and extinguishing the dying flames. Asmodeus smiled as he started to dispose of the charred logs to add new ones. He had drunk the coffee. The magic would soon take effect.

"Ah. Merry Christmas shadowhunter." Asmodeus said. "Now come on, I have a son to visit for the holidays."


	3. Two Warnings

Alec had been sitting down on his desk for hours and hours reading through the books about the demon drugs and the demons. It had been hours. The sun had seemed to set quicker and now it was night. The dark blue sky shone through the stained windows of the Institute while the fireplace illuminated the way. Alec had been up for hours, running on what seemed like almost only coffee and some cookies. It would be over soon when Alec saved the world again. He rubbed his eyes from his body's exhaustion. He needed to stay awake for a few more hours. Just a few more hours. Alec yawned loudly before cursing at himself for getting tired. He walked over to try and get his coffee cup before realizing that he had poured it off for having too much sugar inside of it. Alec rolled his eyes at himself and leaned back onto his couch instead of his desk. It had been a long night it had just turned midnight.

Alec wanted to go to sleep back at the loft and hold Magnus' close to his chest. But he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't. Because he and Magnus were fighting and there was a Circle out there. He could fix him and Magnus later. Right now, he needed to fix what was happening in New York City. Alec sighed, going into his desk and picking up a bottle of seltzer that Magnus have given him to drink to boost up energy. Alec thought that it was gross, but he sipped it nonetheless. He closed the bottle and picked up another book and started to look through the pages, not hearing as some kind of shimmering tone started to play from behind him. It sounded like it was from cartoon if you could imagine it.

From behind the couch appeared a female figure dressed a long beautiful silk dress, with a golden circlet on top of her head with a teardrop pearl hanging from the top of her forward. Alec didn't pay her any mind and he just kept on looking for the drug. The woman behind him slowly leaned forward and boomed into Alec's ear: "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"

Alec jumped off the couch, screaming loudly from shock. If you asked him about it, he would deny his shock. He he thought that he was safe in the protection of his office inside of the Institute. He should have been prepared for something. Anything Why not some kind of magical woman as well? He crawled over to his desk and pulled out a seraph blade from one of the drawers. He held it out at the person, looking closely to see who it was. And he was shocked to see that it was his mother Maryse. "Mom?" Alec called out. "Mom what the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were in Idris?"

"I am not your mother." said the woman that looked just like Alec's very own mother. She adjusted her circlet and moved away from behind the couch. "I am here to give you a warning Alec Lightwood."

"Mom, listen… if Izzy and Jace set you up to do this, I do not have the time." Alec said. "I'm very very busy right now."

"Doing what?" she picked up a book and threw it back down. "Reading?"

"Researching. I have demons to stop." Alec said, sighing. "Look Mom, it's a very late night, and that's a very nice dress, but can we talk another time."

"I am not your mother. Do I remind you of her?" she asked, twirling her hair in her fingers. Alec walked over to his desk and grabbed his favorite picture of his entire family. It was him, Izzy, Max, Jace and Maryse standing on the top of the Empire State Building with a restrained demon underneath Max's and Izzy's feet. The Maryse look-a-like looked at the picture confused. "Hmm, you're right. This looks just like me. But then again, I just take the form of what the spell allows for the person in question."

"Mom, please stop with this prank that's going on." Alec said.

"Listen here Alexander Lightwood and listen well because I don't like repeating myself and I don't have time for this." she said. "I'm here to warn you about your Christmas spirit. Change it."

"Mother…" the back of Alec's head was slapped hard. "Mom! Ow!"

"Listen nephilim. I am warning you. Change your ways before the ghosts appear."

"Ghosts? What ghosts? What are you talking about?"

"The ghosts of Christmas past, present and future." the look-a-like Maryse said, moving a huge chunk of her hair from one shoulder to the other. Alec gave her a crazy stare.

"Mom-uh, whatever or whoever you are, Christmas isn't something that I should be worrying about. Now leave before I make you." Alec threatened.

The Maryse look-a-like just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then." she said. "But I warned you."

She snapped her fingers and Alec found himself jolting awake on the couch. He kicked some of the books down and looked around. There was no MaryseMaryse in his room now. It was just him. Alec raised his eyebrows confused. Was that a dream? He didn't recall falling asleep. Alec rubbed his eyes and he stood back up to head over to his desk. He had to try hard to focus again. He looked through the pages again, writing down a few notes on the drug that had been used. Alec once again, too distracted on writing out notes on the drug that he didn't even notice another figure start to materialize behind his desk chair. The time changed almost quickly. From midnight to one AM. Alec grumbled to himself before once again hearing someone yell in his ear: "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"

Alec yelped out in fright before jumping over his desk and landing in front of it. Alec sat up and saw a dark skinned man dressed in similar white silk to what his mom was wearing earlier. A long white silk robe with bronze accents pants to go along. Wait, that wasn't his mother. That was a dream. He looked over and recognized that the man was Luke. He had a similar circlet on the top of his head, but it was bronze instead of gold. "Luke?" Alec called out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nope. I'm not Luke. But I am supposed to look like someone that you know right?" said the look-a-like Luke Garroway. Alec gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"Okay, I know that you and my mom are a thing, but did she put you up to this?" Alec asked.

"I'm not your mother's boyfriend if that's what you're implying. I'm here to warn you, since you obviously did not listen to the first one." the Luke look-a-like said. "Come on. It has been a whole hour."

Alec looked over at the time, a bit shocked. "I guess that I wasn't paying attention to the time… well it doesn't matter. I have very important work to do."

Alec moved to get back to his desk, but Luke raised his hand. Pushing him back lightly. "No, no, no, no, no. Not this time Alexander."

"It's Alec." Alec corrected.

"Well the spell says your name is Alexander, but if that is what you prefer to be called I will work with it." he responded, jumping down the chair and putting his legs up.

"Wait spell? What the spell? Am I under a spell?"

"I've said too much. So let's skip the chit chat and get straight to the root of the issue. This is your second and last warning. People usually get one but apparently you need two to get the point across before the ghosts arrive."

Alec hled both his hands out. "No, no, no, no. Ghosts? Spell? It's so obvious." Alec said.

"You do?" Look-a-like Luke asked, sitting up with a excited look in his eyes.

"Yes. It's so obvious." Alec said, shaking his head. "Magnus put you up to this. Ugh… this is so Magnus. I'm going to go talk to him, I don't care if he's sleeping."

The magical look-a-like Luke groaned loudly, rolling his eyes and moving his hand. The office door slammed shut. Alec turned over slowly looking at Luke. "Now can you please pay attention." Luke yelled.

"Since when you did you have magic? You're a shadowhunter turned werewolf!"

"I am not this Luke that you speak of. I am your warning, you second because you can't seem to listen. Change your ways about Christmas."

"Why does this all revolve around Christmas?!" Alec yelled. "It's just a stupid mundane holiday!"

"Wrong. It is not. And you will see exactly why if you don't focus on this." The Luke look-a-like responded. "Now, I hope that you will change your ways before the ghosts have to remind you."

"Wait what ghost- hold on Luke-" Alec was cut off mind sentence when Luke snapped his fingers. Alec raised his head from his desk, jerking awake and looking around confused. He turned at the clock. It was one forty five. He hadn't fallen asleep the second time. Had he? What was going on? And what spell were they talking about in his dream. "Magnus." he growled, standing up. This had to be his doing. This had to be some kind of elaborate prank that he started to try and get Alec to get in the Christmas spirit. Alec slammed his fist on the desk and moved to go talk to him but stopped.

Going to him and yelling meant that Magnus would know that this was getting to him. And that meant that Magnus won. Alec smiled and shook his head. He wouldn't let Magnus win. He wouldn't let this get to him. "Ha ha!" he yelled out to himself. "Very funny Magnus! But Christmas isn't that important! Humbug!"

Alec turned over and sat back down at his desk. "Ghosts of Christmas. Pssh. Funny joke Maggie.

* * *

Asmodeus slowly crept through the halls of the Institute. Everyone was sleeping and he needed to make sure that it stayed that way. He looked through the halls, trying to find anything landmarks that would remind him of the room that he saw Magnus in. He cursed himself, setting down the little demon turned puppy. "Go on, find him." he said in a whisper. The small puppy let out an adorable bark before running through the halls of the Institute. Asmodeus followed him slowly, not wanting to alert any shadowhunters. It's not like he could. He had a glamour on twenty times as better as any shadowhunters or downworlders. As the prince of hell passed through the halls, he stopped hearing some noises. He peered through the door, looking over and seeing Alexander Lightwood. His head was on the desk and he was muttering to himself. Asmodeus smiled.

"Guess the spell worked. Ah. Merry Christmas Alec Lightwood." he said, before hearing some scratching on wood. Asmodeus turned the corner and saw the little demon puppy scratching it's adorable paws against a door. "Is he here? Is Magnus in here?"

The puppy let out an adorable yelp. Asmodeus picked him up again and held him in the crook of his elbow, summoning a small treat for him. He pushed the door opened slowly and walked inside. The room was exactly the one he saw in the mirror. He looked over and saw a large bed pressed against the wall. And sleeping in the middle of it was Magnus. Beside him was three shadowhunters, but they wouldn't notice him. Asmodeus loomed closer and saw that he was sleeping in absolute pain. He looked over at his burned leg, that was wrapped up. Nephilim, he thought, running his hand over the leg and the burn slowly started to go away. Magnus' sweat covered face changed from one of pain of one to absolute calm and peacefulness. The greater demon smiled and walked closer to the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his son's forehead.

"My beautiful boy." he whispered. The demon puppy in his arms moved forward and started to press sweet licks against Magnus' lips. Magnus smiled in his sleep. "Come on, come on now boy. Let Maggie sleep. He has a long day ahead of him tomorrow with his nephilim boyfriend." the puppy barked a bit. "Oh what are we going to do? Well Alec does not a ghost of Christmas future now doesn't he. Come on. Let's show him the future."

The puppy barked agreeably and licked Asmodeus' arm as he was carried out of the bedroom. Magnus opened his eyes as soon as the door shut, looking around for the source of the noise. He didn't see anything. Just the vast darkness of the bedroom. Magnus sighed, moving back down against the bed and falling back into the deep sleep. Not even noticing that the pain in his leg had gone


	4. Christmases of the Past

The next couple of minutes inside of the office went by a bit slowly. Alec stayed seated at his desk, slowly working on his drug work. He had actually found the drug that Valentine had been using. A mixture of edomite blood, ravenor blood and mundane chloroform. Alec was now looking around the books for some kind of spell or cure that he could use to help the warlocks. As he did his eyes kept going to the small little clock that Magnus had gotten him on his first day as the head. It was slowly becoming towards two in the morning and Alec did not want to deal with any of the pranks that Magnus had prepared. Alec looked back over to his books just as the clock turned to two in the morning. Alec moved over to grab a pen from his cup of pens, when he noticed someone sitting on the couch in his peripheral vision.

It was a blonde man, dressed in a bright green blazer and some golden, red wreath hanging down from his blazer. "Oh!" the man said when he noticed that someone was looking at him. "Hello there Alexander!"

"Let me take a wild guess, you're not Jace." Alec said, standing up and reaching over to his desk to grab the seraph blade that he kept hidden in there.

"At least you got that part right." said the guy that looked like Jace, getting up and adjusting his blazer.

"Jace what the hell are you-"

"Hold on shadowhunter. Someone else is supposed to be here, I don't know where she-" Just as he said that, the door opened and another woman walked inside. She was dressed a bit differently from the look-a-like Jace. She was wearing a long bright red suede overcoat, with golden jingle bells hanging from it. "Ah, there you are." the Jace said.

"Izzy?" Alec asked, looking over and seeing his sister.

"I thought that he was getting better?" the look-a-like Izzy said with a loud groan. "I am not Izzy and that is not Jace."

"Then who the hell are you?" Alec asked annoyed. "Is this another warning?"

"Nope." the look-a-like Jace said. "We are the ghosts of Christmas past."

"Christmas past?" Alec repeated.

"Yes." The Izzy and Jace said in unison. "We are here to show you the Chr "What in angel's name-"

"Can you stop with the confused act, okay? Get with the spell!" the look-a-like Jace said, walking over to Alec. "Now come on."

"What are- hey!" Alec was cut off mid sentence as the look-a-like Jace grabbed him back by legs and hauled him over his shoulder. Alec screamed out and slammed his fists against his back. "Put me down! Let me go!"

"Did you have to pull him over the shoulder?" Izzy asked, opening the door to the office. Alec was shocked to be met with what seemed to be a snowy wonderland of outside. Jace carried him through the door and Izzy followed from behind. The look-a-like Jace walked for a bit before setting Magnus down on the ground. Alec pushed himself off of Jace and he looked around. They were outside now. And it was snowing like crazy. Alec turned over to the two of them.

"Okay. What the hell are you guys doing? I don't have my stele, I'll freeze out here!" Alec cried to them, shaking his head.

"Alec, calm down." The Izzy ghost said, rolling her eyes and adjusting the crown of holly on the top of her head. "No one is going to freeze. Now look."

Izzy pointed her hand over and Alec did what was asked, he turned over towards a large window. Alec rolled his eyes, walking over and looking through the window. The inside of the room was warm and inviting. It was like a wool cabin of some sort. "I remember this place." Alec said. "Mom and Dad had us stay here while they went on a mission. When they first adopted Jace."

Alec looked inside and saw two young kids run out from behind a couch. Alec immediately recognized his younger self, from his flip of black hair and his first angelic rune in the crook in between his arm. And he recognized the younger Jace from his dirty blonde hair. Alec smiled, remembering how cute he thought that Jace looked back then. He watched as his younger self and the younger Jace ran away from a wide snake like creature coming from behind the couch.

"Izzy!" called out Alec's younger self. "Be careful with that thing!"

An adorable, younger Izzy came from behind the couch, her long hair messily spread around her hair. "Give me back my crown!" she yelled out with a missing toothed smile.

Alec smiled, looking at his young family. "Do you remember what day this was?" asked the ghost Jace from behind.

"No." Alec responded. "I just remembered that it was winter. A really cold winter."

"This happened on December 25th Alec." The ghost Izzy said. "Christmas day."

Alec turned around to face the two. "Wait but… I don't understand. I still never celebrated Christmas. This shouldn't count as a Christmas from my past. Because this isn't a Christmas."

"Isn't it?" asked the ghost that looked like Jace. "Look."

Alec turned around again to see the younger Jace groan at his younger self. "Come on Al! Is it really worth getting the butt of Izzy's wrath?"

"I'm just not done yet." younger Alec cried, turning over before smiling. He outstretched his hand and Izzy gasped in shock. Alec smiled at himself, he remembered doing this. He pressed his hand against the window.

"Alec!" Izzy cried, running over and grabbing the small crown back. It used to be rusty because Maryse had found it in the artifacts room from their ancestors. But now it was a shining silver, glowing blue like their seraph blades glow. Izzy took the crown and smiled. "Big brother!"

"How did you do that do quickly?" the young Jace asked, looking out at him with a smile at his handiwork.

"We're shadowhunters, isn't this what we do? Help each other? Especially our siblings." Young Alec turned over and smiled "Here you go Iz."

Young Izzy decided to do more and she tackled Alec's younger self in a hug. Alec took a step back away from the window, a smile on his face at the memory. He remembered how happy Izzy was with that gift. How her smile was wider than he had ever seen.

"Christmas is a time about giving back." the Jace ghost said, walking over to stand in front of him. "About showing the ones that you love that you care. Which is exactly what you did."

Alec turned over to face them. The ghosts smiled and nodded, seeing Alec's seemingly change of heart. But he didn't really. Alec shook his head and pointed at the window showing his happy memories. "This… this… shouldn't count as a Christmas. This doesn't-"

"But it was December 25th." Izzy pointed out. "Christmas Day."

"That was just a day to me. And it was just a day to them too. This can't be what you're making it out to be!" Alec retorted. The ghosts both turned and looked at each other before walking back down the street that was covered in snow. Alec's eyes followed them before his feet followed as well. They brought him to an alleyway where they had entered from the magical door to Alec's office. The ghost Jace waved his hand and a door appeared again out of thin air. Alec jumped back from shock.

"There's more to show you." he said, gesturing Alec to go. Alec reluctantly moved forward and walked through the door. He looked around and recognized this place as Magnus' loft. He smiled, feeling warm and at home here. Alec took a step inside and looked around. The loft wasn't decorated crazily, like the last time. It was just the same one where he fell in love with the warlock. With a heater warming up his skin and a beautiful crescent moon visible from the wide window that led to the patio.

Alec turned over to face the ghosts that looked just like his siblings. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked, just as a whooshing sound came from behind. Alec knew that sound better than anyone. A portal. One of Magnus' portals. Alec turned over and watched as himself and Magnus stepped out. That version of Alec was before he started gelling his hair down, so the difference was pretty obvious. That Alec had a wide smile on his face and his hand was intertwined his Magnus'.

Alec smiled, seeing Magnus again. He hated being told that he was wrong, but he was to leave him. He missed him so much. "Do you remember this?" the ghost Izzy asked him, plopping down to sit on one of the dressers that Magnus had.

"I do." he said to her. "Magnus and I just came back from a trip to San Juan."

Alec watched himself wrap his arms around Magnus's waist and spin him around. Magnus cried out, burying his head in his neck. "Alexander!" Magnus cried as he was spun in a circle.

The real Alec smiled. He remembered this clearly. The one year younger version of himself placed Magnus on the ground, talking one of his hands in his and wrapping his arm around his back. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

Magnus smiled. "We shall." he replied, snapping his fingers and allowing slow and beautiful music to start playing. Alec led the dance, spinning Magnus around slowly and carefully. The shorter man rested his head on the taller, making him blush.

"I remember this day. I remember it like it was yesterday. And I know that it wasn't Christmas." Alec said to the ghosts. The ghost Izzy and the ghost Jace looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually." Jace retorted as a matter of factly. "You're right. It isn't Christmas day. It's the day before."

"And you had to leave for Idris the next day." Izzy said this time. "But this… this counts as a Christmas."

"How?" Alec asked.

"Keep watching." Jace instructed, pushing Alec's head over. Alec looked and saw that he had dipped Magnus down now. He smiled, remembering how happy he had felt in this moment. Holding his boyfriend in his arms. He watched himself and he pulled Magnus up from behind his knees and up into his arms.

Magnus chuckled, holding Alec's face in his ring clad hands. "Tell me how I'm over centuries old, I've seen a lot of crap, had a shitty childhood and you still manage to surprise me." he asked the Alec from the vision.

"Because I'm just full of surprises." Alec told him, ducking his head in to press a kiss against his lips. Magnus kissed him back ever so passionately. The real Alec had to turn away as Alec carried Magnus over and pressed him against the couch.

"Okay. I lived through the sex. I loved it, but I don't want to watch it happen in front of me." Alec said, turning away to face the ghosts. "What does this have to do with anything. It's not even Christmas, so I fail to see whatever loophole you both are going to bring up."

"It's not a loophole Alec." the ghost Jace responded, pulling off a stray piece of pinecone from his wreath necklace. "This is the truth. It doesn't matter if it's a week before, or the week after, Christmas is just the time to spend with those you love."

"And I can tell from those moans that Magnus is giving out that you really love him." the ghost Izzy said with a sly smile. Alec blushed, hearing Magnus happy and pleasurable moans from the vision Alec sucking on his jawline. Alec held the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Problem Alexander?"

"First of all, don't call me that. The only people that call me that is Magnus and my mom. And the problem is that none of this can be real." Alec said, waving his hand around.

"Oh but it is." Izzy retorted, slamming his heel against one of the drawers and having it open up. She went inside and pulled out a mirror, checking her makeup and adjusting the lipstick that had smeared.

"It's just the way of the spell."

"Okay, you said it, he said and those two warning ghosts that looked like my mom and Luke said it. What spell?!"

"That's not important." Jace snapped, grabbing Alec's shoulder and pushing him over away from the entry hall. "We have one more thing to show you. Look."

The ghost Jace shoved Alec into the bedroom where he and Alec slept. Alec looked around the room, seeing that it was no longer nighttime, but a hazy New York morning. Warm sunlight streaming in from the windows. Alec looked out and saw Magnus laying on the bed, his head pressed against his own hairy chest. Alec loved laying in bed with Magnus. He loved having him under him. He just loved Magnus. And when was the last time he said that? Alec turned over to ask the ghosts for clarification, but they pushed him over to keep watching. Alec did as he was told. He saw that his younger self was fast asleep, a smile on his face, but Magnus was awake. His hand was running against the hairs on Alec's chest, a smile on his face.

"Do you see know?" ghost Jace asked. "Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love, and making them happy. And look how happy Magnus is."

Alec looked out at him, seeing him holding his own hand while smiling widely. Alec shook his head. Izzy waved her hand and the time in the room changed. It was now the afternoon, the bed was made, but Magnus was sitting on it crying his eyes out.

"Mags?" Alec cried, walking over to him. "What happened? Why are you crying? Why is he crying? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" ghost Izzy asked. "This is the next morning. The one where you had to run off to Idris."

"You left in the middle of the night without so much of a goodbye." ghost Jace said.

"Hey, you can't pin that on me! Emergencies happen! It's not my fault!" Alec yelled back. "And… and Magnus told me that it was fine. I called him."

"Yes. You called. Hours after the fact. Hours after the tears. He only said that to make you feel better." ghost Jace said. "Look at him him Alec. Look at him."

"The least that you could have done was told him where you going and that you loved him. Instead of calling hours later." Izzy retorted. "You just up and left."

"But he shouldn't have to cry." Alec said, pointing at Magnus as he curled his fists into his hands. "That's my not my fault!"

"But it is Alec. This was Magnus' Christmas. Alone." Jace said. He shook his head and turned over to the ghost Izzy. "We're out of time."

"Are you serious?" Izzy gasped.

"Maybe the next one will open his eyes a bit more." Jace said back. He turned over to Alec.

"Wait-"

Alec's question was never answered as the two ghosts snapped their fingers and Alec was back jolting awake on his desk. This time he fell off his chair and landed on his back. He gasped from the pain, but didn't get up. He kept talking deep breaths, taking in all that just happened. Alec looked around and looked out the window. It wasn't snowing. Alec forced himself off the floor and saw that he had broke his desk chair. He sighed at the fact that will have to get a new one. He sat down on the desk instead, wiping some sweat from his forehead. What was going on? And what spell was he under?


	5. Present Filled with The Present

_**Why did I write this? Long story short, I've been planning to publish this since June, but decided to wait until December since it's the holidays. I just hope ya'll enjoy how hard I worked on this.**_

* * *

Alec started to pace around his office, thinking about what he had just seen. Those two ghosts, the ghosts of Christmas past had shown him what his life was like when he was a kid and one year ago during Christmas. But that couldn't count. Could it? Alec didn't even know what Christmas was until he had met Clary. She was the one that showed him what the holiday was and what happened during it. So how in the fuck was it possible for him to have Christmas spirit when he didn't know what Christmas was. Alec forced himself down onto his couch and rested his head in his hands. This… this can't be possible. And each of those… spirits had told him that he was under some kind spell. What spell? What spell had he been put under? Alec had been under vigilant alert. Very vigilant alert. He had been inside of his office all day, how could he had a spell placed under him? How was that possible?

Alec leaned back down and grabbed one of the cushions that Magnus had knit for him. He ran his fingers through the yarn. He had made Magnus cry. Why didn't he tell him? Alec felt bad now. This had happened a whole year ago and yet he didn't know a thing about it. Why had Magnus started crying and not even say a word about it to him? Dammit, Alec felt like an ass for doing this to his boyfriend. He leaned down against his couch, holding the pillow close to his chest. The clock slowly started to change. Alec kept his eye on it. If the ghosts were telling the truth that Alec was truly under a spell, then he wanted to see what happened when the clock turned to the next hour. He wanted to see what was happening and who had put him under a spell.

The clock slowly turned from two fifty-nine to three in the morning and Alec finally heard something. He turned over as he heard a knock at his office door. Alec was startled at first, but he slowly moved over and grabbed his seraph blade. He slowly walked over and leaned forward. He grabbed the handle and slowly moved it to the side. He opened the door and looked out. It wasn't the Institute hall. Not at all. It was some kind of apartment. It looked decently furnished. Alec looked around the apartment, seeing similar decorations that Magnus had set up from last night when he had come home. Alec turned over looking out, hearing a creaking sound. Alec held up his blade again. A young redhead walked out from behind a corner, and Alec knew that bright red hair from anywhere. "Clary?" he called out. "No. No. You're not Clary."

"At least you learned something." she replied. She was dressed in a slim red mermaid gown, with white fur on the bottom, the sleeves and the neckline. She was holding a huge cardboard box in her hand. Alec looked at her as she set the box down in the middle of the apartment. The ghost Clary sat down on the shag carpet and looked up at Alec, patting on the ground to indicate for him to sit. Alec sat down obediently. Ghost Clary pulled up her dress and threw off the black heels, leaving her feet bare.

"Um… Clary I-"

"No. Not Clary. I'm the ghost of Christmas present." she corrected. "I am here to show you the Christmas of today."

"Listen, ghost of Christmas. You are here to show me something, but I have questions. Why is this happening to me? This whole ghosts of Christmas and shit." Alec said. "Am I under a spell?"

"Yes." ghost Clary answered with a nod. "You are under a spell."

"Okay. Now, can you tell me who put me under it?"

"Nope. Not yet. Because that's not important and we are wasting time. I need to show you the Christmas of today." she snapped, opening the box. Alec raised his eyebrow as she leaned forward into it. She came up and looked over at Alec. "Come. Look."

Alec crawled over and leaned forward to look inside the box. It was almost like some kind of magical mirror that allowed him to see inside. It was from the ceiling of a bedroom. The one that he knew was Izzy's from the nights he spent sleeping next to her from the yin-fen, the nightmares and the begs for her big brother. The sun was out and there was someone there sleeping there on the bed. Alec recognize the outline of the bed. "Magnus?" Alec gasped. "What is he doing here?"

"Watch." ghost Clary instructed. Alec did as he was told and looked over at the bed. Magnus seemed almost fast asleep. The door to the room opened up and Jace and Izzy walked inside. The real Izzy and Jace. Not the ghosts of Christmas whatever the bloody hell. They walked inside and Izzy walked over to Magnus' bedside.

"How is he?" Jace asked.

Izzy's hand rested on Magnus' forehead. "He's burning hot." she said. "I'm not sure if this burn making him sick. Oh, where's Clary?"

"She should be here soon." Jace said. "Let me see the burn."

Alec watched as Alec moved over and pulled up the pant leg. Jace pulled the bandage, slowly off of Magnus' leg. The burn had raised and it was as black as ash. Magnus hissed in pain as the pant was raised and the bandage was removed. Izzy grabbed a hold of Magnus' hand to calm him down. "By the angel it's getting worse." she cried. "Have you gotten ahold of Alec?"

"I'm not speaking to him. And even if I wanted to, I can't seem to reach him through the our bond." Jace explains, looking over at Magnus. "Magnus, are you sure there's nothing that we can do? Anything at all?"

"Let's wait until… ah!" Magnus cried, going over into Izzy's hold. Izzy held him closer. "Let's wait until Clarissa gets… gets back."

Jace turned over to Izzy. Alec looked up at ghost Clary. "What's going on? Why is Magnus still burned? He's a warlock. I thought that he would be healed?"

"He's a warlock. With his demon blood, he can't counteract the burn like Johnathan did. So it stays and it's a hundred times more painful." she explained.

Alec looked down at the box again and saw the door to the bedroom opened. The real Clary walked inside with another person. Alec knew who it was. It was the blue skinned warlock that Magnus was best friends with. Catarina Loss. Catarina walked into room and she walked over to Magnus' bedside. "Oh Mags, you idiot." she said. "What have you done?"

"Cat-Catarina." Magnus said, shoving his head into the pillow beside. Catarina raised her hand and waved it over Magnus' leg.

"Wait… you said that Christmas is a time to happy with the ones that you love. This… this can't be the Christmas of today. Magnus is having a Christmas dinner. Izzy and planning something. She's always planning something. Clary and Jace were going to do something." Alec said, looking up at the ghost. "This can't be their Christmas. They deserve more. This… this isn't it."

"Oh but it is." ghost Clary explained to him. "This is their Christmas."

"Oh Lilith." Alec heard Catarina call out from inside of the mirror like box. "This… this is bad.."

"What… what is it?" the real Clary cried, looking over to Magnus. "What's happening to him?"

"Magnus… the burn is going to keep spreading." Catarina explained. Alec's breath hitched.

"No." he gasped, looking down at his lover.

"Well…" Magnus cried. "This seems to be a pretty Merry Christmas indeed."

"Magnus, don't make jokes." Izzy retorted with tears in her eyes. "This… this isn't funny."

"Laughter heals all wounds Isabelle."

"Magnus, stop it." Catarina yelled at him.

"I'm right though." Magnus said. "I've lived for years and years. I'm perfectly content with dying here right- ahh!"

Clary moved forward and took Magnus in her arms. Tears welled up in Alec's eyes. "Magnus no, no! We aren't going to let this happen! We can't let this happen to you!" Clary cried. "Catarina, please. There must be something that you can do. Some kind of spell or potion."

"I'm sorry." Catarina said. "But this is out of my hands."

Jace punched the hall, making Izzy's floating bookshelf fall of the hinges. "No! No! NO!" he screamed.

"Jace, please." Magnus said, holding his hand out to him. "As long as you all are here with me… it doesn't matter if I die in a day or in a minute." Magnus put his head down. Clary noticed his sadness.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I just wish that Alec were here with me." Magnus sobbed. "I love him so much and I wanted to say goodbye."

Alec stood up and took a step away from the box. "No." he said. "That's not possible. I would have been there for him! I would know if he's in pain!"

"But you didn't, did you?" the ghost Clary asked, crossing her legs against the carpet below. "If this were a perfect Christmas of today, you would be there with him. Right now. Comforting him."

"Where am I? What am I doing?" Alec said. "What's more important than him?"

"Well according to you, everything."

Alec froze. He had said that to Magnus. He had said that there were thing more important than Magnus' well being or his health or his Christmas party. He had said that. "But… but I-"

"Don't try to justify yourself Alec. You did what you did. Those demons and warlocks on drugs were way more important than your boyfriend being attacked." ghost Clary said to Alec.

"No. This can't be possible." Alec said as the ghost Clary stood up and started to walk away. She walked down the hall and came back with another box. She kicked the other box to the side and placed down the other one. It was completely black with a single green stripe on the left corner. Alec watched her curiously. What was she doing? The ghost opened up the box again and she snapped in Alec's face. Alec nodded and moved forward, looking down at the box. There was a place that he knew like the back of his hand. The Institute's training room. He was shirtless and sweating like a pig, hitting the dummy with his fist repeatedly and repeatedly and repeatedly. Alec watched himself in shock. This was where he was. Instead of being with Magnus, holding him and reassuring him that a cure would be found. He was here. Fighting imaginary Circle members. Clary the ghost smiled, seeing Alec's frown and disappointment at himself. She grabbed the box's top and closed it, Alec not leaving the look of it.

"Don't you see Alec? How Christmas is because of you. Because of how selfish you are." she said, getting up and wiping some of the stray fluff from the carpet from her dress.

"No. No, I wasn't being selfish." Alec yelled back, standing up and stopping her from running away. "I was trying to help. I was trying to stop the demon drugging."

"You were, but you only cared about that and yourself. And because of that, you were being selfish." ghost Clary said, pushing past him. Alec moved over to her.

"No, please. Please. This isn't possible. Whatever spell this is is a torture for me. You're trying to get me to go crazy!"

"No Alec!" Clary ghost yelled back. "The spell has nothing to do with hurting you! Can't you look past your shadowhunter ways and try to think! This is the Christmas of today! Because of you!"

Alec froze, looking down at the ground. This was his fault. This was his. He looked up at her but she was giving him a sympathetic look. "Do… do I lose Magnus?" he begged. "Please… please tell me if I lose him. I can't… I can't lose him."

"I can't tell you future." she said back. "I can only show you your present."

"Wait, please! I need to know if I-"

The ghost raised her hand, snapped her fingers and Alec was once again jolted awake. He jerked up from the ground and up onto his knees. He looked around and saw that it was his office again. Alec grabbed at his jacket, feeling like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Alec pulled open the buttons of his shirt and he moved over behind his couch, puking out some of the bile that had raised from fear. What was he seeing? And was true? Was he going to lose Magnus? Was he going to die all because of him.

"No… no… it's, it's not real. It can't be real. Please… please, please… this can't be real. Magnus… no I can't lose… no… Mags." Alec sobbed, moving over and resting his head against his couch. He needed time to breathe again. He needed to catch his breath. He needed to breathe. He needed to... think. To really think.

* * *

Asmodeus walked up the steps of the beautiful loft. He walked over to the door that he wanted to approach and he used his magic to open the door. The prince of Edom smiled as he placed down the demon puppy in his arms. "Here, go on and play." he said. The puppy braked adorably and ran over towards the coffee table, where he proceeded to tackle one of Magnus' huge glitter ornament. Asmodeus walked through the hall and he looked over at Magnus' decorations. Is son always had such a knack for picking out the prettiest things of all. Asmodeus waved his magic around and all of the gifts by Magnus' tree floated in the air. He moved them over and magically had them added into a huge bag.

"I'm sure Alexander will appreciate our efforts, don't you think?" Asmodeus asked the demon puppy, yearning an adorable bark in return. Asmodeus smiled at the answer and added a note to the bag. "The spell will work, I'm sure. Now come on you little animal, it's almost time for curtain call. We have a little shadowhunter Scrooge to visit."

The puppy barked in excitement, following the greater demon out of the door. His tail wagging excitedly behind him.


	6. The Future You Caused

Alec could not stay still after seeing the Christmas of the present. He was tapping his foot hard against the ground, thinking and thinking and thinking. What the hell had he seen? Magnus laying on the bed in pain. Catarina saying that the burn would kill him. His brother and sister crying. Everything going to shit. Alec got up and ran his hands through his hair. How could this be possible? What was going on? Was this fake? It couldn't be. It seemed so real when he was looking through the box. This couldn't happen. How could it? Alec leaned down against the back of his desk, falling down onto the floor and putting his head in between his knees. How could this happen? How could he let this happen?

In his thoughts and his paranoia of the last vision, the clock turned. When Alec looked up from in between his knees and looked around. The entire office was no longer there. It was a dark, grey sky and he was sitting against dying grass and dry dirt. Alec covered his eyes as he felt hard rain start to fall down. The shadowhunter stood up and looked around. It was so foggy that he couldn't see anything. Alec shivered from the cold that the rain brought.

"Hello Alec."

Alec turned over and saw an older man sitting against a dead tree. Alec looked over closely at him. As he stepped over, he saw that he recognized the man. From all of the books that he had read on greater demons and all of the dimensions of hell. "You?" Alec cried.

"Please, be respectful. I have a name." Asmodeus said.

"You put this spell on me?" Alec asked, noticing that he didn't look like anyone from his memory.

"Indeed I did. But you deserved it Lightwood. But, allow me introduce myself."

"I know who you are you demon!"

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and Alec's mouth was shut. He tried to speak but all that came out was a bunch of muffled sounds. "Hush shadowhunter. Be respectful to your elder. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is Asmodeus. The king of Edom. Or, would you prefer Mr. Bane?"

Asmodeus snapped his fingers again and Alec' mouth could open again. Alec massaged his jaw and looked up at Asmodeus. "Y-You're Magnus' father?'

"Yes. I am. And I have to say, when I found out that my son had a lover after so long, I actually expected him, her or them to care about my child's well being. But oh boy, was I wrong."

"No… no… you don't know a thing. I do care about Magnus. I love him."

"Uh-huh. Whatever makes you sleep at night." Asmodeus snapped with an eye roll. "Now, because of your lack of care for my son and the spirit of Christmas, I am now your ghost of Christmas future."

Alec took a step forward. "Show me the future. Please. I'll pay attention and listen this time."

Asmodeus shrugged and started walking against the dead grass. Alec followed him, wanting to know what had happened. Asmodeus stopped and pushed Alec's chest to get him to stop as well. Alec looked over and saw that the fog was beginning to clear. Now, Alec could see that he was on a small hill. And as the fog slowly cleared, he looked over and saw a crowd of people surrounding something. And as Alec looked over, he saw that he was in a cemetery. And everyone was surrounding a tombstone. He looked over at Asmodeus, but he didn't even met the eyes with the man. Alec turned back and walked down the hill, he moved to approach the tombstone, but stopped seeing who was there. He saw Jace dressed in all black, tightly gripping Izzy. Izzy was sobbing silently into her adopted brother's hold. Alec turned over and saw Catarina, Luke, Simon and Raphael standing with one another. There were tears in their eyes, more in Catarina's eyes. Luke was just looking over. Alec continued walking and turned over, seeing Maryse bawling her eyes out. "Mom." Alec called out. "Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"

Maryse and everyone in the crowd then said something in Latin. "Requiescat in pace non dolor" they all said. Alec knew latin, he knew what they said. They had said: _May he rest in peace, not in pain._ Alec started to run over towards the tombstone. He saw a bright red head of hair. Clary. Clary was leaning down against the tombstone, a stele in her hands. Clary had mascara dripping down her cheeks. She drew a rune on the tombstone and leaned down against her knees.

She opened her mouth again and sobbed as she spoke. "Tibi nulla oblivione delebitur."

 _You will not be forgotten_

Alec moved over from the side and fell to his knees to read the tombstone. His heart instantly dropped. The words broken his heart.

 _Here lies Magnus Bane. This Literal High Warlock of Brooklyn_

Alec started to breathe hard. No. No. Alec started to crawl away backwards. "No… no." he cried.

"What?" Asmodeus said, walking over from behind the tombstone. He rubbed his hand against the tombstone. "Why are you surprised? This is what happens when you don't care about your boyfriend."

"No… no." Alec cried, moving over and pressing his palms against the tombstone. "No… no. What… what day is it? What day is it?! When did he die? What happened to Magnus?!"

Asmodeus pointed down against the tombstone, motioning to look at the bottom. Alec looked down at the tombstone and saw the date where Magnus was born and the date he passed. December 26th. That was the date he passed. Alec stared at it as tears filled his eyes. "Don't cry crocodile tears now Mr. Lightwood. It's not like you cared." the greater demon said, picking out the dirt from his fingernails.

"No, you're wrong! I love him!"

"Then why in Lilith's name, aren't you here?"

Alec turned and looked at the scene. He didn't see himself in the crowd. He was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't he here? Alec sobbed loudly. Magnus had to be here. Magnus couldn't have died. And even if he did, Alec would be there to say goodbye.

"No! No! Bring him back! You can bring him back! Bring him back! Please!" Alec cried at Asmodeus, clutching Magnus' tombstone.

"This is the future Alec." Asmodeus responded. "The one that you shaped. This is because of you."

Alec screamed in anger, slamming his fists against the stone. His knuckle broke, but he didn't find the care. He cried hard, shaking his head from side to side. The king of Edom smiled that the spell is working. He moved over and grabbed Alec by the hair tightly and started dragging him away from the ongoing funeral.

"No! No!" Alec screamed. "Let me go! Get the fuck off of me! Let me go! Please, let me be with him."

Asmodeus pulled Alec over from Magnus' tomb and shoved him down against the ground. Alec looked up and he was no longer outside. He was back inside of the Institute. In his office. Alec looked around saw that everything had changed. The desk was now made of glass and resting in the corner of the room. The bookshelves were now on the opposite side of the room. The leather couch was now two dark red armchairs with a glass coffee table in the middle. Alec looked over and saw a calendar taped on the glass table. The shadowhunter ran his fingers across it. The date was now December. Most of the dates on it were crossed out.

It was Christmas day. Alec turned over to Asmodeus, who was now leaning against the door frame. "This is a whole year after Magnus' passing." he said to him. "Keep that in mind Mr. Lightwood."

Just as he said that, the door was slammed opened. Jace stormed inside. He looked the same, but he had three new runes on his arm. The expectation rune, the noble rune and the remembrance and mourning rune. His usually plumped up hair was shaved and buzzed down in a military haircut. Jace also had a look of anger on his face. Alec watched as his older self walk inside as well. He looked completely different, his hair was long and dropped against his shoulder. And one the opposite of the neck deflect rune was the same remembrance and mourning rune.

Alec knew that it had to be for Magnus. It had to. Alec watched himself look absolutely terrified. "Jace, please!" the older Alec cried. "Please don't do this!"

Alec watched as the older Jace turned over and pointed his finger angrily at the older Alec. "No Alec! You've had this coming since last year!" he yelled. "Where the hell did you hide my seraph blades?!"

"What's going on?" Alec asked, turning to Asmodeus.

Asmodeus didn't respond. He just kept his head facing the older versions of the parabatai. Alec turned back to see his older self hold his hand out to his adopted brother.

"Jace, stop. You're not doing this!" older Alec cried.

"You are not stopping me Alec! This was a long time coming! You drove Izzy out first to Idris, then started a hate between the downworlders and shadowhunters! I'm surprised that you didn't expect this!" Jace cried. His eyes went over to Alec's desk and he met with a pair of metal scissors in the pen cup. He rushed over and grabbed the scissors.

"JACE!" both the older Alec and real Alec cried in unison.

"Jace put that down, please!" older Alec cried. "I'm sorry. I said that I'm sorry. Please Jace, you know that I can't live without you!"

"Funny. You said to Magnus after you lied to him about the soul sword. Yet you let him die!" Jsce screamed. "You are the reason that Magnus is dead!"

"I didn't attack him!" older Alec screamed.

"You might as well have! You didn't help him! You didn't show up to his funeral! You don't visit his grave! You don't try to make amends with the downworld! You treated his death like it was nothing! And yet you have the fucking audacity to wear that mourning rune on your neck!" Jace screamed. The real Alec had burst into tears listening to that. Had he done all of that? Jace shook his head at the older Alec, pulling up his shirt.

"I'm sorry." older Alec sobbed. "I loved Magnus. I loved him with all my heart."

Jace sighed. "The fact that you said _loved_ , really shows me how much you really cared about Magnus' death."

Jace then pulled the two blades of the scissors apart and pressed it against his hip, cutting the skin. The older Alec and real Alec screamed in pain. The older Alec clutched his own hip, falling down in pain. Tears streamed down the real Alec's face as he watched his parabatai cut off his parabatai rune. The skin and meat slowly peeled off of the skin, blood pooling down on Jace's grey jeans. Alec screamed at the vision of himself and his brother.

"Jace, no! PLEASE!" he screamed as the chunk of skin fell down on the ground. The older Alec curled up into a ball, sobbing as his parabatai rune disintegrated on his skin. Jace placed the bloody scissors back down in the pen cup and pulled out his stele. He ran it over his healing rune and looked over at his brother.

As the skin started to form back, Jace shook his head. "I'm changing Institutes." he said, walking across older Alec's sobbing body. "Good luck Alec. You got everything you wanted now."

Jace walked out of the office. The real Alec sobbed hard, feeling the pain of losing Jace all over again. It wasn't going away this time. "No… no…" he cried. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec, pinning his arms behind him. "No… stop it! My parabatai! Let me go!"

Asmodeus dragged Alec through the door of the Institute and threw him down. Alec landed down on dark sand. Alec looked around. It was now boiling hot. The sky was bright red and the clouds were dark grey. Alec looked around, confused. Asmodeus walked past Alec, now dressed in a huge black fur cloak. Alec raised his eyebrows as Asmodeus approached the huge, broken up black cobblestone castle. But Alec turned over and saw that it was just another vision of him. The real Asmodeus snapped his fingers, telling Alec to watch. Alec got up and watched as the other Asmodeus walked inside of broken castle.

The Edom king sat down along a huge throne and crossed his legs. He snapped his fingers and a tortured soul appeared before him. And as Alec got closer to him, he saw that the tortured soul was Magnus. He was covered in black ichor, his hair matted over his eyes and huge cuts all over his back and chest. His left eye was closed it a dark black bruise. There were golden chains covering his wrists and chest. "Magnus!" Alec cried, walking over to see him. "What the hell?! You said that he's dead!"

"He is. This is where his soul ended up. Back here in Edom. With me." the real Asmodeus said with a nod.

The other Asmodeus got up from his throne and grabbed Magnus' chin harshly. "Have you finally decided to join me and led Edom with me?"

Magnus coughed out blood. "N-No…"

The other Asmodeus rolled his eyes and walked back to his throne. "I told you that love would be your downfall. Where is your precious Alexander now? Hmm?"

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and Alec watched in shock as Magnus chest and ripped open. "NO!" he cried. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Magnus cried as blood pooled out. After agonizing minutes of Alec's pleas and Magnus' cries of pain, the other Asmodeus closed Magnus' chest back up. Magnus fell to the floor and sobbed. Alec turned over to the real Asmodeus. "See what you did?" he said.

"What I did?" Alec cried, hot, fat tears covering his face. "How could you do that to him? TO YOUR OWN SON?!"

"The burn sent him to Edom. I have to torture him. I'm just getting back for him abandoning me all those years ago." Asmodeus said. "But none of this would have happened if you just stopped being a selfish fuck."

"No… no… this can't be set in stone." Alec cried, stepping back. "This can't be the future!"

"But it is." said the voice that belonged to his mother. Through his tears he saw the ghost versions of Jace, Maryse, Izzy, Luke and Clary walked out. Ghost Maryse spoke again. "This is all because of you."

All four of them started to surround Alec. He tried to step back, but his back pressed against a wall that came out of nowhere. He looked out and saw that he was no longer in Edom. Alec was in this pitch black, windowless room, where a bright yellow light was coming from behind all the ghosts. Alec stepped back to the wall. He pressed his back against the wall. "No." Alec sobbed. "No… no, this can't the future."

"But it is Alec." ghost Luke said. "This is all because of what you did."

"From what you did in your past." ghost Jace said.

"In your present." ghost Clary said.

"And in your future." ghost Izzy said.

"You did this Alec." Asmodeus said.

"You did this." the five ghosts said in unison, crowding around Alec. "You did this. You did this. You did this."

"No! No!" Alec sobbed as they started to get closer and closer. "This isn't true! This can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is." Asmodeus said as the five ghosts grabbed Alec and held him tightly.

"No! NO! I can change! I change this! I can change everything!" Alec sobbed as the ghosts started to shake him about. "Please, I can change! I can change!"

Asmodeus turned around and started to walk over towards the light. Alec pushed to get to him. "No! Please! I can change! Please, let me change!"

"Alec." the ghosts said in unison. "Alec. Alec. Alec. Alec."

"Please… I can change." Alec sobbed as he was shaken a bit more roughly.

"Alec. Alec. Alec! Alec! ALEC!"


	7. A Change

Jace had been sleeping against Magnus really late in the night. He was holding the warlock that was like a brother to him, not wanting for him to die in his sleep. But he was awakened suddenly by a huge pain in his hip. Jace's eyes opened wide and he fell off of the bed, clutching his parabatai rune. Jace screamed into his mouth, not wanting to wake up Magnus, Izzy or Clary. Alec. Alec was in trouble. Jace stood up, the pain still there on his rune and he ran out of the bedroom. Jace chased down the halls to get to his brother. Jace pushed the door to the office opened with his hip and he fell down on the ground. He looked over and saw his parabatai crouched down on the ground in the corner of his office. His face was in his hands and he was sobbing and sobbing. Jace ran over to him.

Was Alec having a nightmare? Was he drugged? Was he drunk? What was going on? Jace knelt down beside his brother and shook him. "Alec. Alec." he called, shaking his brother as hard as he could.

"I can change…" Alec sobbed. "I can change… this can't be real."

"Alec! Alec!" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs, wanting Alec to wake up. "ALEC!"

Alec's eyes opened wide and he looked around. A minute ago he was in the black room filled with that one light, but now he was back inside of his office. His real office. Not the one in that vision where the tables were made of glass. Alec turned over, still a bit out of breath and saw his parabatai. "Jace?" he breathed out, before a wide smile appearing on his face. He moved forward and crashed Jace in a hug. "Jace!"

Jace was a bit thrown off from the embrace, he stood there as Alec squeezed him. He moved his hand over and patted his back. "Alec, I'm okay." Jace said to him. Alec pushed himself off of him and moved Jace's shirt up. He saw the parabatai rune still there. "Alec, what are you-"

"You're okay. You're here and you're okay!." Alec said, crashing him in a hug again. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay."

"Alec, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Jace said.

"No, no. Not a nightmare." Alec said. "I was under a... I... Jace, what day is it today?"

"Umm, it's December 25th."

"What time is it?"

Jace moved over and checked the black gold watch that Magnus had gifted him once he had become an official Herondale. "It's about six twenty in the morning."

"Then I haven't missed it! There's still time to set things right!" Alec cried, getting up and running over to his desk. Jace watched in complete confusion and disbelief as his brother opened his little drawer and pulled out his stele. He drew a rune with a wide smile on his face and walked over to the door. He stopped suddenly, remembering his vision. Alec ran back over to his Jace and crashed him in another hug. "You're my best friend, my brother and my parabatai and I love you more than words can express."

"Alec." Jace said, getting worried. "Are you okay?"

"I've honestly never been better." Alec said with a grin. "I love you, and I'll be right back I promise!"

Alec ran out of his office, leaving Jace there worried and confused. Alec ran down the hall and he walked down the ops center. All of the shadowhunters in the Institute seemed to be there. Alec walked down the steps and he slammed his hand against the railing, earning everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" Alec yelled. "You have a day off. I need to you all to leave."

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Raj asked, a bit confused as he cleaned out his seraph sword.

"I don't care. I just need all of you to leave my Institute." Alec ordered. "Now, go go go! And Merry Christmas!" Alec yelled as everyone started to leave hurriedly. Alec ran back over to his bedroom in the Institute to grab his jacket to get somethings for Magnus, when he noticed a huge bag filled to brim inside his bedroom. Alec walked over and picked up the small note from the bags. There written in beautiful purple script it read:

 _I hope that you learned a very valuable lesson Alexander Lightwood. Now you know just how important Christmas is. To the downworlder, the mundane or the nephilim. The bag is Magnus' gifts to others from his loft, and I left you some cash so that you can get presents for your loved ones. And be very careful with the huge yellow box. Tell Magnus that it's from me, and Merry Christmas. Kiss my son for me._

 _King Asmodeus of Edom_

Alec smiled. "You I certainly did learn a lesson." he said to himself. "Thank you Asmodeus… I can't believe that I'm saying that."

Alec grabbed the bags and his wallet, and carried them out to the ops center.

* * *

Jace had went back to the bedroom and he sat with Izzy and Clary, explaining everything that had happened with him and Alec. Izzy sat there with him completely confused. "Wait, so Alec just out of nowhere just hugged you?" she asked.

"I don't know! I think that maybe he had a nightmare last night and he saw something happen to me!" Jace explained. "But either way, that just doesn't make any sense. Alec has had nightmares before, but his parabatai rune has never called out to me like that."

"Maybe it wasn't a nightmare then." Clary said, pulling off the previously damp cloth from Magnus' head.

"How's Magnus?" Izzy asked.

"The fever seemed to go down and he hasn't been mumbling in pain. So maybe the medicine that you gave him worked. Or maybe the burn actually wore off." Clary said with a shrug.

Before Jace could wake Magnus up and see how he was feeling, there was a loud knock at the door. Izzy looked over at Clary. "Did you call someone to see Magnus?" she asked him.

"No." Clary said, seeing Magnus start to wake up from the noise.

"What's… what's going on?" Magnus said, shaking his head. "Is everything okay?"

There was a knock again. Jace moved from the bed and opened the door. It was Alec. Dressed in a completely different color than black. A darkish red blazer with a white collared shirt. He looked serious. Completely serious. He walked inside of the room, with his hands behind his back. "Izzy, Clary, Jace, I told you all that you would be punished for what happened in regards to last night." he said.

"Alec, are you serious right now?!" Jace said, furious as to what had just happened with him in the office led to this.

"Dead serious Jace." Alec said, his eyes going to Magnus. "That means you too Mags."

"Alexander come on." Magnus said as Alec approached. Alec pulled Magnus off of the bed and over his shoulder. He didn't cry out in pain, which made Alec internally thank Raziel. He turned to the three and moved his head to the door. "Come with me. Now!"

Alec carried Magnus out of the room and Izzy, Jace and Clary reluctantly followed. Jace was steaming with anger to what Alec might be doing, while Izzy and Clary were just confused. "Alexander, please." Magnus said as Alec put him down in the hall that led to the ops center.

"Keep that foot elevated." Alec said sternly, before turning to his siblings and Clary. He pulled out four ties from his pocket and held them out to them. "Put these on over your eyes, it's a part of your punishment."

"Alec-" Jace tried to retort but Alec gave him a stern glare. Jace exhaled through his nose and snatched one of the ties from Alec's palm. Clary and Izzy very carefully did the same thing. Jace tied the tie over his eyes while Alec tied one over Magnus'. Izzy gave her brother a look before doing the same thing. Clary looked over at Alec.

"Alec, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday if I could just-" Clary was cut off.

"Please Fray. Put it on." Alec said with a wink her direction. Clary noticed how he let out a sly grin with the wink. So he winked back at him and put on the blindfold. Alec moved and threw Magnus back over his shoulder and looked over at the three shadowhunters. "Follow my voice."

Alec practically skipped down the hall and brought Magnus down the steps. "Alexander… what are you doing? Please don't hold Jace, Clarissa and Isabelle accountable."

"Magnus, please. Stop talking." Alec said with a smile as he set him down. Magnus thought that it was a chair, but he felt Alec start to push him down a bit. It felt more comfortable. Alec pulled himself away from Magnus and ran over. He walked back over to his siblings, friend and boyfriend and he placed something in their hands. Jace felt a little confused, feeling a box in his hands. Alec look a step back. "Okay… okay. Take them off."

The four of them slowly pulled off their ties and looked around the ops center. The computers had been moved around and there were christmas lights hanging from the roof. There was a tall white Christmas tree in the corner of the room, adorned with red ornaments and tinsel and a beautiful golden star. Clary gasped, seeing the very Christmas scene out here. Jace and Izzy both met eyes and they gasped. Seeing the sight in front of them.

"By Lilith, Alexander." Magnus gasped, seeing this. "Alec did you… did you do all of this?"

"I did. And before anything else, I need to say that I'm sorry." Alec said, shaking his head. "I was being selfish about something that didn't even center around me. I acted like the demons were the most important thing in my life right now because I was the head of this Institute. But it's not. You guys are my family. And I care so much about my family. I love you all so so much and I'm sorry that I didn't show my love for you."

"Alec… are you okay?" Izzy asked, setting down her box in Magnus' lap and walking to her big brother. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just came to my senses." Alec said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you guys so much and I'm sorry."

"We love you too Alec." Jace said, walking over to his parabatai and hugging him along with Izzy. Alec smiled, hugging them tighter then he ever had before. Alec looked over at Magnus and he ran over to him. He grabbed his boyfriend by his face and pressed a long kiss against his lips. Magnus' eyes widened and he kissed him back. Jace and Izzy smiled, enveloping in a side hug as they watched him. Alec pulled his lips away from Magnus and blushed down at him.

"My my my Alexander, what has gotten into you?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing. I'm more than okay Mags. I'm way more than just okay. Hey, how is your ankle? Let me see." Alec knelt down on one knee and unfurled the bandage around Magnus' ankle. He and everyone gasped see that the previous black burn had gone. It was now just a small bruise leftover. Alec smiled widely as everyone looked confused. "It worked. It changed." Alec whispered, pulling Magnus closer to him.

"Alexander, what changed? Is everything alright?" Magnus asked, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Alec, you're literally scaring us." Clary added.

"I'm fine carrot, really. It's just been a crazy… crazy evening." Alec responded. "Merry Christmas."

Magnus smiled widely, hearing Magnus finally say that. Magnus pressed a kiss against his lips, Alec kissing back feverishly. "Merry Christmas Alexander."

Alec smiled, moving Magnus over to that he was now sitting on his lap. Magnus rested his hand on Alec's shoulder as he looked out. "Now, go open your gifts. Izzy, you first."

Izzy smiled, looking at the beautifully wrapped gift. She pulled back the ribbon and opened the small box. She gasped as she pulled out a pair of red bottom thigh high boots. Izzy smiled, rubbing her hands over the leather. "Alec!" she cried. "Did you seriously get these for me?"

"Yeah. I know how much you love heels." Alec said. Izzy moved forward and pressed a kiss onto his temple. Alec smiled, hugging his sister. "Jace, your turn."

"I swear to the literal angel Alec, if you are possessed, I will hug that person that possessed you for making you not an ass before I kill them." Jace joked.

"I'm not possesed. It's just me." Alec said to his brother, holding Alec closer and kissing his cheek. "Now will you please open it?"

Jace smiled, pulling off the top of the box. He looked inside and smiled. "Alec you ass!" Jace cried, pulling out a boomerang covered in runes and glowing bright blue. "Who in the hell did you-"

"Turns out the Iron Sisters are pretty chill when it comes to Christmas." Alec responded. "They made it specially for you, since Luke's sister works there."

"Holy shit, that's beautiful." Clary said, moving over and eyeing the beautiful weapon.

"Go ahead. Test it out." Alec said.

Jace held the boomerang and threw it across the ops center. It twirled around the tree and came back into Jace's hand. His eyes widened. "Woah!" he cried. "This is so amazing! Alec, thank you so much. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Alec said, holding his arms up for a hug. Jace moved over and squeezed his brother tightly.

"I love you so much Alec." Jace said.

"I know that you do." Alec replied with a joking eye roll. "I love you too. Now before I suffocate from his hug, open your box Fray."

Clary smiled as Jace pulled himself away from Alec. Clary pulled some of her hair out her face. She peeled off the wrapping paper and was met with a cardboard box. She pulled back the flaps and smiled widely as he pulled out a few tubes of colorful paints. "Alec!" Magnus called out. "Those are extremely expensive paints! How did you get those?"

"Does it matter? As long as you didn't steal it, I'm hugging you!" Clary cried, dropping the box gently and running over to him. Clary clashed him in a tight hug. Alec hugged her back, smiling and patting her back.

"Don't worry Fray, I paid. And as long as you don't summon another demon, we're great." Alec said, turning over to the three of them. "And Magnus has his gifts for you by the tree."

"Did you seriously bring all of my gifts from the loft? What has happened to my boyfriend?" Magnus asked, rubbing Alec's thigh. "Should I open mine now?"

"Not that one, this one." Alec said, pulling out a small box from his blazer pocket. He held it out to his beautiful warlock. "Open it."

Magnus smiled, looking down and peeling the wrapping paper. Magnus opened the velvet box that was hidden under the paper. Magnus' eyes widened and tears slowly started to fill in them. "Alexander…" he cried.

"What?" Jace asked. "What did you get him Alec?

Magnus pulled out the small copper chain from the box. Hanging from it's bottom was a small copper bow, with an arrow inside of it. "Alec…" he said.

Alec took the necklace from him and motioned for Magnus to turn around. Magnus turned over, trying not to add more pressure onto his knee. Alec unclasped the necklace and put it over Magnus' neck. The warlock watched with complete intincipation as Alec clasped the necklace behind his neck. Magnus turned back to him, holding the bow and arrow. Alec held up one finger to him, to stop him before he could speak. He pulled out his stele from his back pocket and drawing a rune on the bow. "It's a protection rune. So that angel forbid if anything happens to you again when I'm not there, you'll be safe and under my protection. I'm sorry but what happened and I love you so much."

"Oh Alec." Magnus said. "This is the best Christmas that I've ever had. I love you so much."

Alec and Magnus shared another passionate kiss, earning an aww from Izzy, Jace and Clary. Alec rolled his eyes and looked over at the three. "There are more things to open. Go. Shoo. Let me be with my boyfriend."

Hours past and the few of them started to smiled at the gifts that were there. Izzy smiled at the two earrings that she received, Clary chucked at the photograph of her, Luke and Simon while they were young, Jace thanked Magnus multiple times at the studded leather vest he received. Alec and Magnus held themselves, watching one another open the boxes. Magnus had forgotten about the box that Alec had given him while blindfolded. Izzy held it up to him. "I think that this is for you." she said, setting the huge box on his lap.

"I wonder." Magnus said. "Is this from you Alexander?"

"Actually no." Alec said, remembering that the yellow box was from Asmodeus and the note said for him to say it was from him. Magnus looked over and picked up the note on the top. Magnus squinted reading it.

" 'Merry Christmas Magnus. With love' … 'dad'?" Magnus read. "My father sent this?"

"How did he?" Jace asked. "I thought that your dad was in Edom?"

"Well, I guess that he always manages to get things where they need to go." Magnus said, pulling of the top of the box. Magnus' eyes widened and he gasped. The four shadowhunters leaned forward and looked at the gift inside the box. Inside was an adorable white samoyed puppy. He barked seeing Magnus, holding out his paws to the warlock.

"By the angel, he's adorable." Clary gasped.

Magnus picked up the puppy and held him in his arms. "Oh my! Look at you! You're such a sweetheart aren't you."

Alec smiled seeing Magnus smile. He moved to put the box to the side but saw another note inside. He pulled it out and read while his boyfriend was baby talking the puppy.

 _Name him what you both wish. He'll always be loyal towards you and my boy. I suggest talking him with you on hunts, he's a good tracking pup. And let him serve as a reminder what Christmas means Lightwood. Merry Christmas._

 _King Asmodeus of Edom_

Alec rolled his eyes playfully as the letter burst into flames before him. He turned back over to his boyfriend and their new puppy. "You think Chairman will be jealous?" Alec asked, petting the puppy's head. The puppy barked and hopped over to Alec, licking the bottom of his chin.

"I doubt it. They both love you just as much as I do." Magnus said. "So, what do we name you?"

"Snowfall?" Clary suggested.

"Blizzard?" Izzy said.

"White tree?" Jace said with a shake of his head.

"How about… Noel?" Alec said. "Seems pretty fitting. I saw it on one of those Christmas themed candles that Jace got you."

"Noel. I like it." Magnus said, pressing a kiss against his lips before Noel moved to do the same. The couple chuckled as the puppy started to play with Magnus' necklace.

"Merry Christmas guys." Alec said to his family with a wide smile.

"Merry Christmas Alec." everyone replied in unison.

Yes. Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

 _ **This isn't the end. I have one more chappie coming up. But I hope that you liked this one. Have a holly, jolly, happy, safe holiday season.**_


	8. Many More Christmases To Come

_**Merry Christmas everyone! And happy holidays to all that don't really celebrate Christmas the way that I do. Here is the last chapter that I hope you all will enjoy! And also #AllIWantForChristmas is to #SaveShadowhunters.**_

* * *

Alec had actually made sure that it was an amazing Christmas. He had brought everyone back to the loft, handed them the presents that Maryse, Luke, Simon and Raphael had bought, cooked a delicious meal and sent everyone off. Alec was proud of himself. He had made sure that his family had a successful Christmas day. And now it was late Christmas night. Alec walked around the loft, cleaning up the wrapping paper left there from Madzie's gifts and Noel playing around. As Alec was cleaning, he looked over to the coach and smiled at the sight of Magnus. He was laid down on the couch, holding Noel in his hands and pushing the puppy up and down onto his nose, making baby sounds to the dog that couldn't even understand what he was saying. Alec smiled. How could he even think about letting this beautiful man go? How could he so selfish and think that Magnus would just bounce back from something like a burn from Edom? Alec shook his head in disappointment in himself. Magnus looked over to his boyfriend to see him standing in the door frame. Magnus summoned a small fluffy dog bed and placed Noel down on it. Noel happily walked in a circle on the bed before deciding to stalk his tail.

Magnus stood up. "Alexander?" he called, taking his boyfriend's arm in his hand. "What is it?"

"I.. I should probably tell you." Alec replied, taking Magnus's hand. They walked over to the couch and sat back down. "Um… last night. I don't know what happened. But really late into the night I was visited by someone that looked exactly like my mom."

"But I thought that you're mom was in Idris? How could it be possible that she-"

"It wasn't her." Alec corrected calmly. "It was a warning."

"A warning?" Magnus repeated. "What do you mean?"

"She just came and told me that I needed to change my opinions on Christmas." Alec responded. Magnus was going to respond, but Alec held his hand up. "Please, Mags. Let me speak. I need to tell you everything that happened."

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Okay." he replied, nodding over at him. "I'll shut up and listen."

Alec nodded and looked over to him. "So… she warned me that I needed to change my feelings and my actions towards Christmas. When she left, I just told myself that this was a prank and that this wasn't real. But another hour passed and this person that looked like Luke showed up. And he warned me as well. He told me that I had to change what I was doing with Christmas. When he left… I thought the same thing. That it was a joke. That is was probably you or Jace pranking me. But then… Jace showed up."

"But… not Jace." Magnus finished with a nod.

"Yeah. He told me that he was here to show me something, then Izzy showed up. They threw me out of my office and suddenly I was outside on a snowy night. They showed me a Christmas night when I was young and I gave Izzy a new crown. I didn't know that it was Christmas though. Then they showed me a Christmas Eve with you. How we came back from a trip and we danced and had sex. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do." Magnus said.

"They showed me how you started crying when I left for Idris. Magnus… I'm sorry for leaving you. But… but that's not it. When they left, I was back in my office and then Clary showed up. And she showed me what was supposed to happen today. You were supposed to still have the burn and you werer supposed to slowly die."

Magnus moved forward and took Alec's hands in his. "Alec… none of that happened. I'm okay."

"Let me finish Mags, please. There's more." Alec said. "After Clary showed me that, I was back in my office. And, I know that I didn't say this before, but each of those ghosts that looked like my family said that I was under some sort of spell. I was trying figure out who hexed me or who put a spell on me… but before I could, your father appeared."

Magnus sat up. "Did he hurt you? How did he get here?"

"Easy Maggie, I'm not hurt. He didn't hurt me. But he was the one that cast the spell on me. He showed me the future… and in that future… you… you were dead." Alec said, tears starting to flow from his eyes and drip from his cheeks. Magnus cupped his face in his hands. "You were dead, buried in the ground and I wasn't there for you. You were gone because I couldn't help you. And… and then-"

Noel moved forward, feeling the sadness in the room. He patted Alec's legs with his paws, barking for some cuddles. Chairman Meow, who was sitting in the corner of the room, watched him in anger of getting the attention of his loft's only shadowhunter. Alec chuckled and picked up the white puppy, holding him in his arms. Magnus rubbed Alec's cheeks, magiking away the tears. "I'm okay Alec. Look at me, I'm alive."

"But you could have died Magnus! What Asmodeus showed me could have really happened! Izzy left me, my mom left, Jace carved off our parabatai rune and you…"

"What about me darling?"

"You might have been dead on the surface but you were down in Edom. Being tortured to join your dad." Alec cried. "All of this… all of this because of me. All of this because of me. Because I didn't care enough about you-"

Magnus moved forward and held his cheeks in both of his hands. "Alec… it's okay. It's fine. I'm okay."

Alec moved forward and pressed kisses against Magnus' nose. Noel moved forward off of Alec and into Magnus' lap. "I'm sorry for ever taking advantage of you. For ever believing that you are not enough and that you'll never leave me. I love you more than words can express and I want to hold you in my arms forever and ever." Alec pulled Magnus close to him. Magnus rested his head onto the shadowhunter's chest. And the two just stayed there for a moment. Magnus smiled at him, feeling Alec's love and care and everything inside of him. Alec buried his head in Magnus' hair, never wanting to let the beautiful warlock go. Noel felt the love in the air and he moved over into their hold. Chairman Meow, wanting the care as well, jumped onto the two lover's hug. Alec held Magnus for a whole hours until the lights instantly shut themselves off.

Alec looked down and saw that Magnus had drifted off to sleep. But his hand was still tightly intertwined in Alec's bigger one. Alec looked down at the two animals. "Hey." he whispered to them. "Let me get Maggie to sleep. Go on, go bother each other."

The two animals jumped off of Magnus and Alec and started to play with each other. It looked like an adorable patty cake with their paws. Alec stood up and then moving slowly and carefully, slung over his boyfriend shoulder. Magnus, still asleep, rested his head against Alec's broad back and smiled in his sleep. Alec carried the warlock to their bedroom. As Alec reached the door frame, Magnus slapped his shoulder blade lightly. "Look up babe." Magnus said, still in his hold on his shoulder.

Alec raised his eyebrow, looking up as he was instructed. He saw a small plant hanging magically from the door. Alec smiled. Izzy had held this up at dinner with Simon. Mistletoe. Alec set Magnus down and held his neck in his huge, archer hands. "So do I just move forward and kiss you, or do I have so say I love you twenty million times?"

Magnus chuckled. "How about I start?" he suggested, moving forward so that they could feel each other's breath. "I love you so much. And… I'm glad that you decided to share this Christmas with me."

"I'm glad too. I just wish that it didn't take me going under a spell to show you how much I appreciate you." Alec said. "I love you so much Maggie."

"Call me Maggie again. I like it."

"Okay. Maggie." Alec said, before leaning forward and kissing him. He sucked on his bottom lip and held onto Magnus tightly. He moved back over and picked up Magnus up before going over to their bed and laying him down and going on top of him. And after hours of passionate and loving sex, the couple laid down on the bed exhausted. Alec held Magnus close to him, rubbing his shoulder with care. Magnus opened his eyes after the sex and smiled at the wide blissful cuddles that he was receiving from his brand new Christmas loving boyfriend. He opened his eyes in the darkly lit room and looked up over at his boyfriend. Alec was sleeping soundly, a smile on his face. Magnus lifted one of his hands and rubbed it over Alec's deflect rune. Alec opened his eyes as well, still tired from the love making, feeling Magnus' touch on his and he looked down at him. Alec smiled at him. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"I'm an asshole." Alec replied. "I was to you when we first met if you really think about it. When I first met you, I treated you like you were beneath me. Then when Jace was taken by Valentine, I yelled at you all of time for nothing. And I... I never apologized to you. I never said sorry for yelling you, screaming at you, pushing you away, treating you like you weren't meant to be treated."

Magnus sat up in the bed, propping himself on his elbow and holding his head on his hand. "Alexander... that's all in the past now."

"That doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have done it at all." Alec said back. "You deserve to be treated like a prince. You deserve everything that you ever wanted. Not someone like me."

"Alec." Magnus said to him, moving over and holding him. "Alec... I love you. And everyone makes mistakes."

"But I shouldn't have made those mistakes with you. I don't think that I could ever shake the thought of you leaving me. I don't think that I would ever come back from you leaving me. I love you so so much and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." Alec got up from the bed and left the bedroom. Magnus sat up fully on the bed and looked over at the door that Alec just went through. Alec came back a couple of moments with something enclosed in his larger hands. He sat back down on the bed and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Alec, if you're going to apologize to me, I-" Alec opened his hand and showed a beautiful diamond ear cuff. Magnus gasped, seeing the cuff. "By the angel, Alexander this is beautiful."

Alec moved over and placed the cuff onto Magnus' bare ear. Magnus leaned into the touch, letting Alec hold his cheek. "I love you." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "And I promise you... I will never hurt you again. I will never take you for granted again. I will never... let you go. I love you Maggie."

Magnus chuckled at the nickname. "I love you too Alec. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Magnus."

Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus again. He was never going to let him go again. He was never going to let Magnus go a day without letting him know that he is loved and cared for. Alec spooned Magnus as they went to bed. Noel came back from the room, hopping onto the bed, waning for some of the Christmas love too. Magnus moved over and spooned the puppy as Alec spooned him. Alec smiled.

"Merry Christmas Magnus." Alec whispered. "And many more to come."

* * *

 _ **All good things must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this holiday themed Shadowhuntrrs fic. Let me know how you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading, be sure to check out my other stories and of course #SaveShadowhunters**_


End file.
